Sasha Nein
Sasha Nein is a famous Psychonaut agent. He works with fellow Psychonaut Milla Vodello on many missions. In the time of Psychonauts (the game), he helps at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, running underground tests of questionable moral status, brought up due to the campers having such negative (and in a few cases, traumatic) opinions on the idea. Background Sasha came from an undisclosed location somewhere in Germany (Although not confirmed, he has a fairly strong German accent, and he is referred to as "that German fellow" by Ranger Cruller while looking for his underground chamber), working as a shoemaker with his father. Sasha never knew his mother due to her death from an unexplained illness when Sasha was a baby. When Sasha asked his father about his mother, he wouldn't tell Sasha. So when Sasha's powers manifested, he used his telepathy to see his mother's face from his father's memories. This turned out to be a big mistake, as he discovered a very naughty memory of his wife, Sasha's mom. Seeing as he was at a young age, this event presumably disturbed Sasha enough to run away from his home. Events after this are unknown, such as how he became a Psychonaut, how he became partnered with Agent Milla Vodello, etc. Sasha's Mind Main Article: Sasha's Shooting Gallery Sasha's mind is a large white cube drawing inspiration from the sharp, monochrome 1960s brutalism/minimalism aesthetic popular in mid-century German gothic design (as opposed to Milla's 1960's British psychedelic mod leanings). Sasha says that he can manage to keep his mind under control. Hidden inside the cube are various parts of Sasha's mind, each section hinting about his life (like the large bed and crib about his mother and the shoeboxes and tape-measurer about his father), shown when Raz sets the dial that releases the Censors to the highest setting. After fighting the Mega Censor, Sasha gives Raz his Marksmanship badge, telling him that they will never speak of what happened in his mind again. The music in his Shooting Gallery is a remix of Mozart's "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik", which is an indication that he comes from Austria. Upon re-entering the mind, it is revealed that the censor leak was a set-up to make Raz a marksman. Psychic Abilities *Telekinesis- Used it to smoke a cigarette. *Markmanship- Taught the power to Raz. His Psi-blast color is blue. *Levitation- Floats off the platform after giving Raz the button. *Second Sight- Seen in his memory vault. Trivia *"Nein" is German for "No", which may be referenced by the large quantity of Censors in his mind. *Sasha is voiced by Stephen Stanton, who also voiced Bonita Soleil. *Sasha drives a passionate hate towards tacky lamps, which at one point he had to make as a job. He refers to them as "something hideous and horrible, something so disgusting that it simply must die," and their destruction he calls "a victory for good taste." *If the player uses Clairvoyance on Sasha, Raz's appearance changes to that of a mini-version of him, implying that he sees a good deal of himself in Raz. * The character's name may be a reference to Alexander Shulgin (nicknamed "Sasha"), a chemist known as a pioneer of psychonautics and for researching the use of psychedelics in psychotherapy. *He is a cigarette smoker, as seen in the cutscene when he approches Raz for advanced training. **This is also proven in Sasha's Shooting gallery during the Mega Censor fight. When Raz is stamped a few times, Sasha asks Raz if he could reach into his pocket and pull out his cigarettes for him. SASHASHASHASHASHAAndasketchyDartLOV.jpg 834929-sasha_conceptfaces.jpg|Sasha face concept art by Scott C. tumblr_m5zqreDb3U1qctq9do1_1280.jpg|Sasha and Vodello Number 4.jpg|A comic drawn by Scott C, Oleander and Sasha argue over corn number_5.jpg|A comic drawn by Scott C Number 2.jpg|A comic drawn by Scott C sasharead.jpg|A sign seen in the camp lodge medium-2.jpg|Sasha's new model reveal for Psychonauts 2 Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Psychonauts